


Our Heart's Gone, and the Timing's Never Right

by wlwpeggycarter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Candy Shop AU, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Smut, Sappy Ending, Strangers to Friends, there isn't much to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwpeggycarter/pseuds/wlwpeggycarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy Shop AU- Harry works at a candy store, and Louis comes in one day. A tale of accidental love confessions, caring siblings, and two people finding love. </p><p>(This was inspired by Olivia's (dimpledlouis) cute story about the girl she met at her work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Heart's Gone, and the Timing's Never Right

“Hi, welcome to The Candy Crate, how can I help you?” Harry asks, in a monotone voice, already bored out of her mind, even though her shift only started about forty-five minutes ago. When she first started working at The Candy Crate, she was so excited. She thought she was going to make tons of money, and she could save up for a car. They even asked her to work on the weekends! But, she wasn’t making a ton of money, and all of the money that was supposed to go into her Car Fund was going to her AP Exam Fees, (First of all, $91 for a test? Harry doesn’t even want to take tests when they cost her nothing, why would she want to pay to take one?), which held a higher priority.

 

Harry didn’t hate her job, not really, she just found it got boring after a while. Moms would bring their screaming kid into the shop to bribe them with candy, loud teens would come in and disrupt the usually peaceful environment of the store, and little kids on school field trips would knock things off shelves or wipe their sticky fingers all over the walls, making her stay an extra half-hour cleaning it all up. The same routine can make the days drag on and on, make it feel like the sun will never set.

 

Now she is closing up, and as she locks the doors and windows, and does one final check, she starts her walk home. There is a bus stop right outside the store, but she likes to walk home. She has a chance to clear her head, and relax after her day. She likes to walk past the beach that attracts a lot of tourists, and listen to the waves crash against the sand. She stares at the usually crowded tents that line the boardwalk, now dark and silent, and knows that tomorrow will she the exact same routine. Wake up, walk to The Candy Crate, ring up customers’ candy, and walk home. Sometimes she wishes that there would be some excitement in this tourist attraction of a town, even if it were only for a minute.

 

****

 

It’s late, close to 10:30, and Harry doesn’t know why she is still here. Well, she does know why, she just likes to be dramatic. Zayn asked Harry to cover her shift for her tonight, because she forgot that she had to watch her sisters. Harry had agreed, and Zayn had kissed her cheek as she ran out the door.

 

She doesn’t come to the shop unless it’s for work, the appeal having worn off now that she works here, so she never knew how weird it looked at night. The street lights cast weird shadows over the jars in the corners of the shop, and everything is quiet in a way Harry isn’t used to. Not a lot of people come in at night to get candy, so she doesn’t know why her boss keeps the shop open this late, but she doesn’t question it. She likes getting paid.

 

When she is about to close up, the bells chime, signaling that someone has just walked in. Harry is going to tell them that they are closed, because she’s tired and she still has some homework to finish, but when she looks up, the words die in her throat.

 

Standing in front of her may just be the prettiest girl Harry has ever seen. She has light brown hair that sweeps across her forehead, and it looks so soft, like she took the time to blow dry it this morning. And her _face,_ it is pure beauty. Her eyes are a light blue with a hint of gray, like the sky just after it rained, and she is wearing a baggy sweater and pajama pants, like she rushed to get here. Upon closer inspection, Harry notices she isn’t wearing any shoes, only socks.

 

“Hi, welcome to The Candy Crate. Can I help you find anything?” Harry manages to croak out while Pretty Blue Eyed Girl looks around.

 

“Um, yeah. Do you have any lollipops? Like, not the huge ones, just the normal size ones?” Her voice is lovely too; Harry thinks she could listen to it all day, maybe even forever. _Focus, Harry. Lollipops._

 

Not many people come in here looking for normal sized lollipops, so Harry has to think before she answers her, “They are in the right corner, in the middle shelf.”

 

Pretty Blue Eyed Girl nods, and walks over to said corner. Harry tries not to stare, she really does, but she can’t help it. It’s like the Girl is a magnet, and Harry can’t help but be drawn to her. She notices that the Girl is taking this very seriously, how she is looking at each flavor they have and deciding of it is good enough. She puts back a lot of the ones she picks up, but she comes back to the counter with a handful of lollipops.

 

“Will that be all?” Harry prides herself on being professional at all times. Even when faced with extreme tests.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

Harry counts the lollipops, and puts them in a bag for her, and while she hands her her change she adds, “Your change is $4.50. Have a great night.”

 

“Thanks. Love you.” The Girl says it so calmly that she almost misses it, but when Harry registers what the Girl said, and when her face turns red, and she covers her face with one of her hands, Harry knows she has to say something, anything to make it look like she is interested.

 

“I think I should at least buy you a candy bar first, I mean, I don’t even know your name.” Harry murmurs, but on the inside she is cheering and jumping around. That was a perfect thing to say. It was funny, and could be taken as flirting.

 

The Girl removes the hand from her face, and her blush is still there, covering her amazing cheekbones. “Fuck, It’s, um, Louis. I’m Louis.”

 

Harry left her flustered. This is amazing. “I’m Harry, nice to meet you.”

 

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, the Girl just stares at Harry, then she breaks the silence by saying, “I’m sorry about that, it’s late and I’ve been helping my mom take care of my sister all day because she has a sore throat, hence the absurd amount of lollipops, and I’m so tired, I didn’t-” Louis is rambling, and when she realizes what she is doing, she flushes all over again.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time it’s happened, and it probably won’t be the last.” _But it is the first time it has been said by a cute Girl who just bought over 15 lollipops for her sister._

 

“Oh, okay. Thank you again.” Then she is out the door and jogging down the street, and as Harry is closing up, all she can think about is how glad she is that she took Zayn’s shift.

 

****

 

“Niall, you don’t understand, she was so pretty! Her eyes, they were so blue, and her cheekbones, they were perfect. Like, imagine the prettiest girl you could ever meet.”

 

“Zayn.”

 

“No, she doesn’t count. I’m serious, I think I’m stuck in the beginning of a romance movie. Oh my god, what if she comes back in here? What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Um, breathing is important, first of all. And just act normal, be your charming self. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

 

Harry hasn’t seen Louis in two days, and she is starting to get worried. What if Louis was just another tourist, and they left after she got the lollipops? That would explain why she was in such a hurry to leave the shop. Or maybe it was because Harry made her uncomfortable with the maybe-flirting, and that thought is worse. She could move on faster if she knew that she didn’t make Louis feel weird, just the thought of it is making her feel sick.

 

Her phone vibrates, and technically she isn’t supposed to check it during work hours, but she is on break, and Niall and her are hiding out in the back room, so she thinks it will be okay.

 

**Zayn: Some Girl came into the shop last night and asked if there was a curly haired kid working and I told her no.**

**Zayn: ????? whats that about**

Harry may look crazy, based on the looks Niall is shooting her, but she can’t stop wiggling in her chair and smiling. Louis wanted to see her again! She asked about Harry, which means that she didn’t leave. She could still be in this town.

 

_Harry: We met when I covered your shift. What else happened?_

**Zayn: I dunno, when I told her no she looked kinda sad, and then she left.**

_Harry: Did anything else happen?_

**Zayn: I told her you would be working in two days but I forgot to mention the times so she may come back tonight and not when you’re actually working.**

**Zayn: Why are you asking so many questions?**

_Harry: Zayn, how could you leave out such important details?_   _I’ll tell you everything later though, don’t worry._

 

Harry spent the rest of her break looking at the door to see if Louis walked in, but she doesn’t. Harry is starting to think that she won’t show, so she pouts for a few hours, and all she can manage is a weak smile when a cute baby smiles and waves at her. Maybe this isn’t the beginning of a romance movie after all. Maybe it never was one to begin with, and Harry needs to let this go.

 

****

 

It’s so busy; Harry has never seen the shop so busy her entire time working here. She wishes she were still on break with Niall. The door opens, and Harry lets out a quiet groan, because the last thing she needs is more people to ring up, but then she hears a laugh. A soft, yet raspy laugh that she could pick out of a crowd.

 

She jerks her head up, blindly stuffing a kid’s candy into a bag and handing it to her, and her eyes fall on Louis. Beautiful, soft Louis. She has a regular t-shirt on today, with jean shorts that do wonders for her legs, and a pair of aviators pushed up on top of her head. She winks when Harry catches her eye, and she moves to the back of the line.

 

Harry tries to ring everyone up as fast as she can, but she ends up dropping some of the candy, so she slows down to a more reasonable pace. When Louis gets up to the counter, she realizes she doesn’t have anything in her hands, so Harry reaches to a display next to the counter and rings it up for her.

 

“Hi. I didn’t know if you were going to come back.” Harry is staring at Louis, and Louis is staring back, and they are holding up the line, but people can wait two minutes for True Love.

 

“Something convinced me to come back.” She reaches for her wallet to pay for the treat, but Harry stops her.

 

With a hand in her hair and a light blush coloring her cheeks, she manages to get out, “Don’t worry about it. I got it.”

 

A smile breaks out on Louis’ face, and Harry commits it to memory. “I really do love you! When do you get off?”

 

“Um, 2:30. Why?”

 

“I’ll meet you at the beach at 3:00.” And she walks out again, but this time it’s with a smile.

 

****

 

Louis could not have picked a worse time to go to the beach. It’s crowded and loud, all the parents trying to get the best tans and trying to exhaust their kids at the same time. Harry thinks it will be impossible to find Louis in this mess, but she doesn’t let that stop her.

 

She assumes Louis will be in the front entrance to the beach, so she makes her way over there. Walking on the beach during the afternoon isn’t as nice as walking through it when she leaves the shop, Harry quickly realizes. It’s too hot, and there are too many people running around and throwing sand everywhere. She prefers when everything is more relaxed, when maybe a couple stragglers are still left on the beach, still trying to soak up the last of the sun, or maybe they are at a really good part in their book and they can’t put it down just yet.

 

Harry sees Louis pretty quickly, and starts to walk a bit faster towards the bench where Louis is sitting. She is on her phone, talking to someone about something, but she seems to be very into the conversation. Her hands are waving all over the place, and her head is shaking even though the person on the phone can’t see her. Harry is smiling when she reaches the bench, and they have barely said twenty words to each other, but Harry is really happy to be spending time with Louis.

 

“Liam, I have to go, I’ll talk to you about this later.” The person on the phone, Liam, says something again, and that sets Louis off again. “No Liam, you’re wrong. I can’t do this right now, okay? Call me when you are thinking straight.” Then she hangs up, stuffs the phone in her pocket, and looks at Harry.

 

“Hi, sorry about that. She’s my best friend, so we argue a lot.” Louis says, and Harry nods but she doesn’t really understand. She has never argued like that with Niall or Zayn, but each friendship is different.

 

Louis claps her hands together, getting Harry’s attention. “So, this place is full of people, and since I don’t know where anything is in this town, you should probably take us somewhere else.”

 

“Okay, sure. Like, did you want to eat? Or just walk abound?” Harry is suddenly blanking on things to do, which is pretty embarrassing since she has lived here her entire life, but she’s sure that she’ll think of something.

 

“I would love a tea right now, so if you could direct us to a coffee shop, that would be lovely.”

 

Harry knows where one of those is, so she points Louis in the right direction, and they start walking. Harry feels like they should be talking, but she can’t get her mouth to work, so she hopes Louis will start a conversation.

 

Luckily, she does. “So, what’s it like working at a candy shop?”

 

It’s an awkward question, but she tries to have fun with it. “It’s loads of fun. I love sticky fingers on the walls and cleaning up sand every hour.”

 

“Well, it sounds like a blast.”

 

They make small talk until they get to the coffee shop, and while they are waiting for their orders, Harry asks Louis some more questions.

 

“You mentioned sisters the other day?”

 

“Oh yeah. I have five sisters, and a brother. They are a pain, but I couldn’t imagine life without them, you know?” When she talks about them, her face gets really soft, and she looks like she is remembering all the memories she has had with them. “Mom just had twins, they are the cutest babies you could ever meet, and I don’t want to leave them when I go to college in the fall.”

 

“That sounds hard. But you could always visit them, and call them when you have time. That might help.”

 

“Yeah. I’ve just never been away from them long. I spent a lot of my time babysitting my other sisters, and I can’t imagine not being woken up by screaming and feet running down the hallway. I don’t know, it will be hard.” Louis takes a deep breath, like she has to calm sown after talking about it, and Harry knows she should change the topic.

 

“Yeah, my older sister left for college a couple years ago, and I still miss her sometimes. I’ve gotten used to it by now, but sometimes I still wake up and expect her to be there.” Harry realizes that that might not have been the best change of topic, because now Louis looks sadder.

 

Thankfully, their order is called, and they leave the coffee shop. Harry takes them to the park, and they lay down under a tree, content to just lie there and pick at their muffins.

 

Harry has had one question that has been burning in the back of her mind, “Are you going to stay here long?” Harry needs to know, she needs to know how much time she has left with Louis.

 

“I leave tomorrow actually.”

 

Harry takes a moment to collect herself before she answers. Louis is leaving _tomorrow,_ which means that this could be the last time she ever sees Louis. Harry knows that she just met Louis yesterday, but she feels like they have known each other longer than that. Their conversation was so easy, and they seemed to click really well. She hopes that they meet again some other time, when they are older and have everything figured out, or maybe they meet again at a nursing home, when they are both old and telling stories about ‘the Good Old Days.’

 

“Oh, okay. Did you enjoy your trip?” Harry asks, but she feels a little frozen because _Louis is leaving tomorrow._

 

“Yeah, it was really fun. The weather is nice here, and the people are friendly. I wouldn’t mind coming back.” Louis says, and she is looking at Harry now, and her eyes are soft like she knows Harry is sad right now, like she feels the same way.

 

“I’d like it if you came back.” And that’s all she can say on that. Because Louis has a life outside of the little bubble they have created, and Harry can’t ask for her phone number or her Instagram, because they have separate lives, with separate people, and Harry has to respect that.

 

Louis has to go back to the house they rented out so she can pack her things, and Harry walks him back. When they get to the front gate, they pause and stare at each other, waiting for something.

 

Louis leans closer to Harry, and she thinks Louis is going to kiss her, and that would be nice, _really_ nice, but she kisses Harry’s cheek instead. And that’s worse, because that was sweet and personal, and it could be taken so many different ways. It could mean ‘You were really nice to me, thank you.’ or ‘I like you but I know what the chances of us seeing each other are, so this is it.’

 

“See you around, Harry.” Louis opens the gate, but she’s walking backwards, and she waves with two hands before she finally steps inside the house.

 

Harry touches her cheek, feels the sticky lip- gloss Louis was wearing, and she walks home.

 

****

**2 Years Later**

 

“Welcome to The University of Vermont. Freshman, follow me to the sign in table.” Harry can’t believe she’s here, she’s finally in college, after years of waiting to get out of her hometown. She only had two small anxiety attacks while she drove here, so she counts it as a win.

 

She can’t wait to meet her roommate, and get to all of her classes, and just learn something new and interesting. When she left her house this morning, her mom had cried her eyes out, and Harry had promised herself that she wouldn’t cry, but she couldn’t stop the tears when she saw her mom.

 

“Call us when you get there, okay? We love you so much, honey, you are going to do great!” Her mom, Anne, had said, and Harry had nodded her head and agreed, but now Harry couldn’t wait to set her bags down and call her.

 

Harry gets her keys, and walks to the designated building. She opens the door, and looks around. She is the first one here, so she gets to pick which side of the room she wants. She sets her bags on the right side of the room, and takes a deep breath. This is it.

 

****

 

Harry didn’t know why she was so happy to start college, it must have been the new setting or maybe it was the imagined freedom, but now that she is actually here, she wants nothing more than to go back home and sleep for three days.

 

She has to be in her Biology class in fifteen minutes, and it takes her ten minutes to walk to class, and she is barely ready. She threw on jeans that she is almost positive she wore yesterday, and a shirt that was lying on the floor. (It might be her roommates, Harry isn’t going to ask though. She is a nice girl, she’ll understand.) She doesn’t have a chance to fix her hair, so she’s hiding it under a beanie. She somehow manages to get to class on time, and she collapses into a chair in the last row.

 

The professor is late, and everyone has their phone out, so Harry takes hers out to play a game. She recently downloaded Candy Crush, because she was bored and waiting outside the office for thirty minutes, and now she is addicted.

 

The door slams open, and every ones head snaps up, thinking it’s the professor. But it isn’t. It’s a student, and she look tired, and out of breath. She realizes that she isn’t the only one late, and sighs. She takes a seat in the middle rows, and looks around, probably for a friend.

 

The girl is really pretty, her hair styled into a pixie cut, but she styled it to make it look slightly rumpled. She is wearing dark framed glasses, and Harry feels like she knows this girl. She didn’t get a good look at her when she came it, but something about her made Harry get goose bumps.

 

The professor comes in and takes attendance, and Harry listens for her name.

 

“Harriet Styles.”

 

“Here, and could you call me Harry, please?”

 

“No problem, next- Louise Tomlinson?”

 

“Yeah. And Louis is fine”

 

 _Louis._ It’s Louis from the candy shop she used to work at, it’s Louis who bought all those lollipops for her sister, and she looks so much older. But it’s Louis. And she seems to remember Harry too, because she is looking around the room for someone, so Harry waves, and it catches her attention.

 

Louis smiles, and then her smile grows when Harry smiles and waves back. She mouths, “Stay after class.” and then winks, and Harry nods dumbly before Louis turns around and starts taking notes.

 

****

 

“Hi.” It has been two years, but Louis still looks beautiful. Her eyes are a lighter blue now, the color closer to a cloudless summer sky.

 

“Hi. Your hair is so long, it looks really good!” Louis compliments, and Harry wants to hide her hair, because she is pretty sure Louis is lying to make her feel better.

 

“No, I didn’t have time to do anything to it this morning, it’s probably all frizzy.” Harry tries to take off the beanie, and put it in a bun, but Louis stops her.

 

“I like it curly. It’s always been my favorite hairstyle.” Louis reaches out to touch a curl, then immediately takes her hand back.

 

“Sorry, I don’t-”

 

“It’s okay, you can touch them if you want.” Harry takes the beanie off of her head, and reaches behind her neck for the best curls, and pulls a few forward.

 

Louis looks surprised at how curly they are, but she pulls on one anyway and watched it spring back. “That’s so cool! I bet you get that a lot though.”

 

“Not really. I don’t usually let people touch my hair.”

 

“Well, I’m flattered Harry. Do you want to go to a café? It’s like, around the corner.”  

 

Louis is probably asking Harry out on a date, and Harry would be stupid to say no. “I’d like that, yeah.”

 

****

**3 Years Later**

“Okay, we’re going to play a game now! Harry and Louis both have white boards and I’m going to ask them some questions, and then they have to write down the answer they think fits best! If they get matching answers, then they get to kiss, if they don’t get matching answers, they have to put a Jolly Rancher in their mouth. Are we ready?”

 

Everyone else cheers, and Louis and Harry nod their heads.

 

“Okay, first question. Who is the messiest?”

Harry snorts, and Louis starts at her with Fond Eyes, and they move to answer the question.

 

“Okay, Harry. Please hold up your board.”

 

Harry puts up her board, and everyone laughs. _Louis!!!_

 

Louis holds up her board unprompted, and everyone laughs again. _Me._

 

“Okay, now you can kiss!”

 

“Thanks for the permission, Liam.” Louis says, before she leans in. Louis puts both her hands on Harry’s cheeks, and pulls her face foreword. When their lips meet, they glide against each other’s smoothly, and then they break out in a fit of giggles.

 

 _I’m married to Louis! Louis and I are married!_ Harry internally screams, and she would pull Louis’ face closer if it was possible. It still hasn’t fully sunk in yet, the fact that they got married an hour ago, and now they are at their reception playing wedding games. They pull apart again, and look at each other. Louis looked so beautiful when she walked down the aisle, her dress fitting to her curves perfectly and her eyes lined with black eyeliner, because she knows that it’s Harry’s favorite.

 

Harry had tears in her eyes the second she saw Louis walk down the isle, and then Louis started to cry because she saw Harry cry. By the end of the ceremony almost everyone was crying.

 

“The heart eyes are worse than the kissing! Keep playing!” Zayn yells from behind them, and Harry gives her the middle finger.

 

“Next one is, how many kids do you plan on having?”

 

Liam knows the answer to all these questions, she has been a part of their group for years, so the questions are mainly for the family and friends, and for fun.

 

“Louis, please hold up your board!”

 

_At least 4_

“Harry, your answer please.”

 

_6 kids, at least._

Harry looks over at Louis’ board, and gasps. “Louis! This is a deal breaker, I’m sorry, but 6 kids is the lowest I’ll go.” Harry is joking, and Louis knows it too, but someone behind them must think she’s serious because they gasp.

 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I’ll have as many kids as you want. Promise.” Louis cups her cheeks, and they kiss again despite getting the answer wrong. It’s sweet.

 

“Okay, you both have to put one Jolly Rancher in your mouth now, and you can’t eat it.”

 

Niall comes by with the bag, and Harry reaches in the bag not caring what color she gets, but Louis makes her stop so she can look for the color she wants. “Lou, babe- it’s not important. Just pick one.”

 

“It’s very important, Harry, what if I get a nasty flavor, and then my mouth tastes gross?”

 

“I’ll still love you very much a lot. Pick one.”

 

Louis picks a green one, and Harry tries to hide her slight grimace, but Louis catches it. “See, I told you! Niall, come back please.”

 

Harry waves Niall off, signaling that she doesn’t have to do that. “I’m sorry. You were right. Green is kind of gross, but I don’t really care. We _just got married_ , and you think I still care if you taste gross when I kiss you? I don’t, that’s how much I love you.”

 

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard. I love you too, in case you wanted to know.” They can’t stop kissing each other, and Louis’ lips taste like the cherry lip gloss she likes to wear, and it makes her lips extra soft.

 

“Last question of the night, folks! Who was the first one to say ‘I love you.’”

 

Louis shoots Harry a death glare, because she _knows_ Harry, and Harry _knows_ Louis, and how she gets embarrassed whenever they talk about it. Harry thinks Liam is a genius. Harry looks up at Liam, and sees she has a little smirk on her face, and they share a thankful glance before she starts writing.

 

“If you want to stay married for longer than ninety minutes, you better write the truth.” Louis threatens. She looks so cute like this, her eyebrows are scrunched up, and her eyes are getting smaller and smaller the longer she stares Harry down.

 

“I promise I will.” Harry lies, and Harry senses that Louis knows she’s lying.

 

“Harry.” Liam is smirking, like she knows what is about to happen.

 

“It was Louis, and if she says anything else she is lying.”

 

Louis punches Harry in the arm, and it hurts a little, if she is being honest. “You suck. You know how I feel about that, it was so embarrassing! You said it first, stop lying!”

 

And Louis isn’t lying, Harry did technically say if first, when they actually meant it, but it’s more fun to tease Louis. “Louis, you said not to lie, so-”

 

“That’s it, does anyone know a good divorce lawyer? I’m asking for a friend?”

 

Someone starts to raise her hand, but Harry cant let that happen, because Louis is evil when she wants to be. “Look, I’m erasing it, see? I said it first.”

 

Louis smiles sweetly at Harry, and kisses her on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

They have their first dance as a married couple, and they dance to _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran, and Harry ends up leaning down to whisper the lyrics into Louis’ ear. Harry is so happy that they both ended up going to the same college, and that they decided to go out to lunch after their Biology class. Harry thanks her lucky stars every day that fate made her run into Louis, because she can’t remember the last time she felt this happy, this full of love, and she couldn’t have dreamed of a better future for the both of them.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Thank you for having this cute encounter so I could write about it!
> 
> This is my first time writing girl direction, so I might have messed up the pronouns unintentionally, please tell me so I can fix it right away. And any other mistakes you might find. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title from Roman Holiday by Halsey. (Badlands is amazing listen to it if you haven't already.)


End file.
